All My Life
by KStewPattison
Summary: Bella Swan has being leaving in a shadow all her life. she has never been truly in love. Will she found that special someone that will cause her world to fade or will she never experience true love? really bad at summaries. ALL HUMAN. more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended. Im just using her characters.**

**This is my first fan fic so please be kind and be patient with me. This is a story that has been going in my mind for a while and I finally decided to do it. Sorry in advance for my grammar since English is my second language. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if the story sound appealing or not. constructive criticism is really appreciated :)  
**

All my life I've felt like I had been living in a shadow. Everyone around me is happy expect me for some reason I still don't understand. I've never been in a real relationship before which sucks. That doesn't mean I have never dated. Don't get me wrong. Is just that I haven't felt that spark people usually talk about, the one that when you look in his eyes the whole world disappears. My two best friends Alice and Rosalie have exactly what I want the most. To feel loved by someone and they don't seem to truly appreciate it. Take Alice has an example she has Edward. Edward has these incredible green eyes with that messy hair and that model look of him. She fights with him for no reason all she does is fight with him for the stupid things in life. Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you pick up your phone? Blah blah blah. Seriously can she see how much he loves her? how he would throw himself in from of her to protect her? And then we have Rosalie who is the prettiest girl you will ever see with her perfect blond her, her long legs, blue eyes and the body of a supermodel not the anorexic type but the pretty ones. She has Emmet with his curly dark short hair, the body of a bodyguard and those cute dimples that show when he smiles. She is always telling him how she can do so much better than him. Making him feel inferior every single time. Telling him the only reason she is with him is because she hasn't found anyone better yet. Seriously what do they have on their brains, can they see how much they have and are letting everything go to waste. I guess the saying "you don't know what you have until you lose it" reply applies to them. Sometimes I really wondered if I will ever really be able to find that person who will make my world fade when I look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended. Im just using her characters.**

I woke up to another rainy day of Forks, Washington. Today is the first day of my last year of high school. I can't believe is been for years since I moved back with Charlie. Time seems to past by so fast. It has been four years since I meet my two best friends Alice and Rosalie. I don't know how I could have survived without them. I looked at my clock and it showed me it was still 5:15 I haven't been able to sleep this last week just imagining what this new school year might bring. I gathered my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. Might has well get it over with I thought to myself. I went over my morning routine. Wash my face and brush my teeth before heading to the shower I was dying to have. I really hope the shower would relive my stress. Thirty minutes later I headed to my room making sure my dad wasn't awake yet. I would be awkward having Charlie see me just in my towel. I let out a frustrated sight when I remember what I was wearing today.

Alice had chosen my clothes the day before saying "Isabella how do you expect to get someone this year with your wearing those jeans and those T-shirts." She knows how much I hate it when she calls my Isabella. That little pixie knows how to get me mad and when I started to protest she threaten me to make me sit by myself at lunch. She knows how much I hate to be by myself at lunch. And then I look at Rosalie for help but she agrees to do the same if I don't wear what Alice wants. "Bella you will thank us later this year when Newton is not the only guy following you like a lost puppy around the school. " Rosalie said. I had to agree on that Newton has been trying to date me since I moved to Forks. I guess having him of my back would help.

So ten minutes later here I am standing in pair of skinny jeans that make my butt look bigger than it is, with a white long sleeve shirt and a black vest on top and a pair of black flats. I hate to admit it but I look cute. Of course that it something I'm not telling Alice or she would choose my clothes for me every day. I finish up by putting a little bit of mascara that Rosalie bought me the other day and some lip gloss before I head down stairs. Charlie is just heading to the bathroom when he sees me.

"Morning Bells, up so early?" he said

"Morning dad, yeah I couldn't sleep anymore so I Decided to get ready." I said "what me to make you breakfast?" I asked

"That will be great Bells." He said

So I headed down stairs to our huge kitchen that was too big for two people, our house was too big for two people but what can you expect when your dad is the chief police of a tiny town. He has a good salary. He can afford almost anything he wants. I frown when I remember what exactly he bought me last week. A brand new 2009 Mitsubishi Eclipse. Saying I deserved it for all the hard work I do around the house. Is not like I wasn't used to it. I used to take care for my mom before she got re-married. When I tried to protest he just told me "please Bella I feel like I leave you all the hard work and you have been taking good care of me since you move back. At least let me get you a new car has a thank you" and then he gave those puppy eyes I hate do much. Stupid Alice he's rubbing that into my dad.

Breakfast went by fast next thing I knew it was time for me head to school. I grab my book back and headed outside. There in my driveway stood my red 2009 eclipse. I mean I love the car and all but I feel is a little too much for school. Isn't it enough that my dad is the chief police and now I will be returning to school with a brand new car? Yes school can have a better start.

It took me ten minutes to drive to school, next thing I knew I was being yelled at for parking in apparently someone parking spot. I turn around to see no other than Jasper Whitlock glaring daggers at me. Yes school can't get any better I though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended. I'm just using her characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

**I don't know anything about football so forgive me if I get something wrong about it in this story.  
**

I woke up to another raining day of forks, Washington to face another year of high school. Thank God is my last year. I really don't like school. Let's faces it who really likes school to begin with? The only reason I really go is so I can play football. I'm really good at it. That's why I'm the football captain. I'm a quarterback. My dream is to play one day like a pro for the Miami Dolphins. I get good marks I'm not smart but I'm not stupid either. If it wasn't for football I'll probably wouldn't go, but I guess that is really hard to accomplish when your dad is the principal of your high school.

I decided to get my ass out of bed so I could get ready. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before taking a shower. It only took me 15 minutes to shower. I don't understand how woman can take so long in the shower. My mom takes 45 minutes every day in the bathroom. What she does, who knows. Something I learned with the years is to never ask her to hurry up. I remember the last time I did it. She had this huge outburst, saying how she wasn't able to have just 45 minutes to herself. That day she didn't feed us. My dad and myself where required to order pizza because she decided that if she couldn't have 45 minutes then we couldn't have food. Since then I learned to let her take has long has she wants.

I went straight to my room to change after my shower. I decide to wear a pair of black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and my black converse with my black leather jacket. I like to keep things simple. I headed down stairs to eat with my parents both of them like to wake up early so they can eat together before each goes there on way. My mom name is Charlotte. She is the most caring and loving woman I have meet in my life. She has been married with my dad for fifteen years and when you see them together you can see the love both of them shared for each other. My dad name is Peter. He is responsible and the best father a person can have when he is not telling you how to behave. I love both of my parents and I couldn't have asked for better parents. I know sometimes I wish I could get other parents but that is on moments when I'm mad and I just take my words back when in not mad anymore.

Both of my parents were already drinking their first cup of coffee when I went in the kitchen. My mom saw me first and smile at me before saying "morning Jasper there are eggs and toast for you on the counter so you can have something in your stomach before your first day of school." I went to her and kiss her on her forehead before grabbing my food. I sat in front of my dad and told him "Good Morning Dad"

"Good morning son. You ready for another year at Forks High School" he asked

"has ready has I can be" I said I guess that wasn't the answer he was looking for since he look at me with those eyes that tells you that a speech is coming your way.

"Jasper is your final year of high school. You should be prepared and get good marks if you want to have the chance of playing for the Miami Dolphin's in the future. You need good marks in order to get into university and be able to play in order for someone to see you and give you the opportunity you are looking for" he said

"I know dad" I said. I know he is right but I always get the same speech I knew he wasn't done yet so I didn't said anything else so he could continue.

"Jasper I do not want to see you in my office on the first day of school you got that?" he asked I just nodded my head so he could continue. "If I see you on the first day in my office you know that black 2010 Cadillac SRX that is parked in the garage?" he asked. I just nodded again. Of course I know that car it's my car how could I not know it I though. "Well that car will be staying there for the next two weeks if you decide to make an appearance today. So you better behave today." He said. He can be serious I though he can't take my baby away. It was my birth day gift. Doesn't he know that what you give you can take back even if it is for only two weeks? What does he expect me to walk to school? Before I could say anything else he got up kiss my mom good bye before saying "I'll see you around school Jasper and it better be not be in my office" and with that he left.

"Mom he is not serious is he" I asked her.

"You know your dad Jasper. He always does what he says" she said "I have to get going I don't want to be late for my first patient. I'll see you at dinner. Have fun today at school and make sure you don't see your dad at his office unless you need money for lunch." She laugh bend to kiss me on the forehead and left.

My dad can't be serious can he? I know I'm not an angel. But at least for today I will make sure he won't be seeing me in his office. I can behave for a day right? I just hope trouble won't find me today, but with my luck I guess that is too much to hope for.

I finished my food and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading to the garage. There in the garage stood my black 2010 Cadillac SRX. I will make sure I behave today. I won't let my dad take my baby away no way and with that promise I got in to face another year in school.

It took me ten minutes to reach the school. I had only ten minutes before the bell rang. The school parking lot was already packed, but that wasn't a problem for me since the students always left the space beside my dad's car for me. They knew that space was mine no one has dared to take it from me in the last three years. Who likes to park their car beside the principal's car anyways? I guess having my dad has the school principal does have perks. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that someone had already claim my parking spot. Someone with a fucking red eclipse had parked there already. Someone that wasn't me, but that was about to change since the driver was still in the driver seat. I got out of my car and started to walk towards the intruder. I was ready to claim what was mine. I wasn't going to be late because someone took my spot. I was ready to through some punches if necessary. But I guess that was not going to happen since the one on the driver side was no other than Bella Swan.

"What that hell is wrong with you Swan" I said "that is my fucking spot, nobody has parked there in the last three years and that is not going to change know so you better move it" I said.

She was just standing there looking at me like if I just grown another head that was making me even more mad.

"Well I don't see your name on it, so I guess it doesn't belong to you anymore" she said raising an eyebrow at me. Was she crazy didn't she know who I was. I'm the football captain. The popular guy at this school my dad is the principal. I can have him give her a detention. Not really but it won't hurt to try.

She look back to the passenger sit reach for her bag, close her door, lock her car and started to walk away. In that moment the first bell ran signalizing we only had five more minutes before the school started. There was no way I was going to be late and having my dad hearing about it and taking my car for two weeks.

"You better take that car from my spot or I swear..." she didn't even let me finish before she smirk at me and saying

"What are you planning jasper to break the windows? Do something to my tires? Do it. I would love to see you try. Are you forgetting who my dad is? I can have you arrested for threatening me of ruin my car so you better think twice." And with that she turned around and started to walk away towards the school. I didn't realize my friends had watched the whole show. Great I was now going to have to listen to them talk about how a girl just dissed me completely and now I was going to be late.

Great. Just Great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended. I'm just using her characters.**

**Bella's POV**

Oh my God I can't believe I just talked back to Jasper and acted like a total bitch, saying how I was able to send my dad to him if he did something to my car. Charlie will be so mad if he found out. I seriously don't know where that courage came from. I was scared and still I'm. Seriously Jasper is bigger than me he could have hit me or something. Not that he would have done it but still. He is the popular guy at this school nobody messes up with him.

When I started too walked away I didn't realize his friends where there until they started to make cat noises when I walked by them. That just made me walk even faster.

Alice was standing by the school doors with Rosalie with their mouths hanging open. I guess they saw my little outburst from a few minutes ago.

"Oh my God Bella did you see who just moved to Forks" she asked.

Now I was confused didn't they see what just happen a few minutes ago? But then Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

"Well Bella do you know or are you just going to stand there with that confused look on your face?" she seem a little annoyed by me not answering fast enough so she just keep going. "Jacob, Bella he moved to Forks and he was asking for you like two minutes ago before you show up. We told him you haven't gotten to school yet so he headed to the office to get his new schedule" that was all it took for me to forget about my confrontation with Jasper.

"You mean Jacob Black" I ask confused. Jacob and I dated for almost two years before I moved back to Forks. We decided to break up since I was moving so far away and we didn't believe in long distance relationships and I wasn't sure if I was ever moving back. We still talk during the last three years but he never told me he was moving to Forks. Alice and Rosalie knew about him because I have showed them pictures of him and he knows about them because I have done the same. I guess that is how he knew who I hang out with and who to ask for me. Jacob has been the closes I have gotten to feeling true love. We get along real well, he makes me smile and feel worthy. He is good looking. I wonder if we can have what we had before I moved to Forks. I guess we will find out soon.

"Yes Bella. Jacob Black, how many Jacobs do you know? Rosalie said looking at me like if I was crazy.

"Yeah, good point" I said

"Oh my God Bella those pictures you showed us failed to do its justice. He is so HOT." Alice said I was wondering if she had some kind of concussion going on she has said oh my God twice in less than three minutes. We started to walk to our class. English is the only class the three of us have together on this semester.

"Seriously Bella have you not seen him?" she asked

"No I haven't" I said.

"If it wasn't because I already had a boyfriend trust me I would so go after him, until I made sure he was mine" she said.

"I agree to that" Rosalie said

I was starting to wonder if Jake had really changed. I mean the last time I saw him he was cute, my friends thought the same when I showed them his picture. They thought he was cute not HOT as Alice said earlier. I've seen him on webcam before but I guess that is not the same has looking at him in person.

We enter English and I stop mid track. There at the back of the class was this really hot guy. He had russet skin, short black hair and dark eyes. Jacob was staring at me. He wasn't the same Jacob I left behind this Jacob look older, it look like he had muscles, he didn't have his long hair anymore he truly look HOT. Now I know Alice and Rosalie weren't exaggerating.

"We told you" I heard them say before they went to sit close by where Jacob was sitting. I started to walk towards him. Jacob just grinned at me before standing up to hug me, and holy cow he was tall. Forget tall he was huge he had muscles and I bet that he even has a six-pack. I think he was probably 6'7 now. I was short compared to him. My head reached below his shoulders.

"I've missed you Bells" he said before hugging me really tight.

"Can't breathe" Jake I manage to say. He just laughed and released me before taking my hand in his. That's what I love about Jake he is always smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you where moving to Forks?" I asked

"Well if I had told you it wouldn't have being a surprise would it?" he asked.

Just then the teacher came to the room asking us to take our sit. Before going to the material we were going to be doing this year. I half listen to what he was saying since Jake hadn't left my hand since he took it. Alice was jumping up and done in her sit of excitement. I Knew what she was thinking how we could triple date know, If me and Jake came back together. I t was something I was really curious to find out about. Can we still have what we had before? Just then the bell rang signalizing the ending of the class. I was so caught with my thoughts that I didn't realize the class was over.

I said good bye to my friends telling them I was going to see them at lunch before heading to my next class.

"So what class do you have next" Jake asked. I look at my schedule to see that I had functions.

"Functions" I told him. He just smile at me

"Well I guess me and you are stuck together next period also. What does your schedule looks like the rest of the day"

"After functions I have biology, lunch, family studies, Spanish and then I have gym" I can't believe I'm taking gym I suck at sports big time. But since in Forks High you are required to take gym each year I guess there's nothing I could have done about it. "What about you" I asked him

"Well I have Spanish after this class but don't worry it seems we have lunch and family studies together, but unfortunately that is all the classes we are sharing this semester after that I have geography and history" he said

We got to functions and we took two sits together at the back. Mrs. Brook was already hanging the textbooks when we came in. She told us how it was the first date so she was going to let us get caught up with what we did this summer with each other. So I turn to Jake just to find him staring at me.

"What" I ask felling self-conscious now.

"Nothing, I was just thinking you know if you would like to try being boyfriend and girlfriend again." He said but the he continue "I mean I never stop liking you, you make me feel happy we get along real well and I would hate it if we didn't give it another try. So what do you say?" he asked me.

"I say we could give another try you also make me happy" I said and with that he lean in and kissed me a few seconds later I heard someone clearing their throat. It was no other than Mrs. Brook "I said catch up, not kiss" I knew right then that my cheeks where red hot everyone was staring in our direction. Jake being so care free just took my hand and laugh.

Jake walked me to my biology class before kissing me and heading to his class. I feel like Jake and I haven't gotten separated these last few years everything seems so normal. I'm starting to wonder if everything is what it seems. Stop wondering so much I though you are always looking for the negative side of things and with that I walk into the room.

I had this class with Edward and Emmet. I get along real well with them. Edward is smart and easy going while Emmet is always laughing and making you laugh our embarrassing you by purpose. I knew he was going to say something when I sat with them. I knew they had seen Jake and me kissed.

"So Bella we haven't being in this school for more than three hours and you already have a boyfriend" he said before wiggling his eyebrows at me. Emmet could never be serious even if he tried. "You didn't even give Newton a chance". He started to laugh after saying this.

"Well Emmet let me inform you that first of all Jake and I were going out before I moved to Forks and secondly I would never give Mike a chance."

"So that Jake guy does he play football. I saw the way he looks and I thing he could be a great player" Emmet said. See that's what I'm talking about he can never focus on one topic.

Class went by so fast that the next thing I knew it was time to head for lunch. I walked with Emmet and Edward, to the food line to pick up our food before heading to meet my friends and boyfriend who were already sitting in the table that was going to be ours for the next few months I assumed.

I formally introduced Jake to my friends as my boyfriend. Emmet and Edward got along with Jake right away talking about football I assumed because I heard Jake saying something about trying out for the team try outs on Friday afternoon.

Just then the door of the cafeteria burst open revealing a very pissed Jasper and his friends. Jasper walk past me without a single look in my direction and for that I was thankful. I saw from the corner of my eye that he went to sit with his friends in the table in the corner of the cafeteria.

Lunch when by without any major event. Jacob and I headed for our next class. We took a sit in the middle of the classroom. Just before the Bell ran Jasper strode in with his friends he still look a little bit pissed but not so much, but then his eyes landed on me and his anger seem to amplify. I assume he was still angry for what happen this morning. Thank God Mrs. Smith decided to start the class so I focus my attention to her. Ignoring Jasper completely.

"Good after noon and welcome to a new semester of family studies" she said "I see you have made yourselves pretty comfortable by choosing your sits." "Please forgive me for being such a party pooper but this is my class and I decide where you should be sited." She said.

"So let's get going. On the first sit we have Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley sitting together."

"Damn" I hear Mike murmured. I guess he was hoping I was going to sit with him this semester. I guess luck is on my side. And then she kept going until she got to me.

"Isabella Swan" she said. "Bella" I said "Well Bella I see you are sitting on the right spot but unfortunately you have the wrong partner" she said. I was starting to wonder who was going to be my partner when she said the last name I was hoping to hear "Jasper Whitlock you and Isabella Swan would be partners for the rest of this semester" she said .

Things just keep getting better. Yeah and I thought that having Mike has my partner was the worst. I guess I was wrong luck is definitely not on my side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended. I'm just using her characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

So here I am looking for a fucking place to park and can't find any. I can't believe she just threaten me. She is lucky her dad is the chief or I would so have done damage to her car, and to top it all she walked away from me. That was a bitch move .No one walks away from me without paying the consequences, no one. So know I just need to figure out how she will pay. But trust me she will pay. But first I need to find a place to park my car.

Ten minutes later I finally find a place to park. It takes me five more minutes to walk back to school. I take a look at my schedule to see that I have history. I love history but then I take a look at the teacher name and I don't feel that happy anymore. Mr. Salomon is a nice person when he wants to be one, but a mean person when you are late to his class and haven't done your work. Great I am fifteen minutes late. So I headed to the class and prepared myself for the second lecture I was about to received for the second day. I open the door to the class and as expected the lecture began.

"How nice of you Jasper to finally joing us. You know the class started fifteen minutes ago. Just because your dad is the principal, it doesn't mean you get to choose the time to get to class." he said and just look at me waiting for me to say something.

"I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. I promise" I said before taking the closes sit in the front.

"It better not happen again, or I will send you to the office" he said before going through what we were going to be doing this semester.

Can't this day get any better? I asked myself. Seriously I been lectured twice, threaten twice and I was being embarrassed twice once by Swan in front of my friends and know in front of the class. History when really fast and it wasn't because I was fifteen minutes late. I really like history and what we were going to be learning this semester, had me looking forward to the next class.

I had English next and I already knew that class was going to be the worst. I enter the room to see that my friend James had this class with me. Great now he was going to talk about what happen this morning with Swan.

"Jasper, right here we save you a sit" James said. Great I bet he was the most eager to hear what happen this morning.

"So..." he began to say has soon as I was sited but I guess luck is on my side because Mrs. Steward decided to began her class. The class went to fast for my liking. I hate English but today I would have given anything to make it longer. I had geography next and I knew James was with me. Just has I guess he started to ask me what happen.

"So today Swan ah, I can't believe she pull the chief's daughter card" he said a smile appearing on his face he knew me better than to start laughing at me. He was my best friend but I will so not let him laugh at me. So I just ignore the feeling of punching him.

"Yeah I know and then she just walked away like if I wasn't even there" I said throwing my hands in the air "But don't worry she will pay of that I'm sure"

"Oh trust me Jasper. I have known you for what six years now, and I know that once you made your mind to something. You stick with it. You are a stubborn person." He said and laughed this time I did punch him on his shoulder

"Chill man, you know I'm right" he said and he was I was sticking with my decision so he continue "so I guess know we need to figure out how to make her pay"

"We?" I asked

"Of course Jass, you know we always stick together, and beside I think I'll be funny to mess up with the chief daughter" he said before we enter the class.

I really don't know what happen in geography my brain was spinning on the possibilities of making Swan pay for what she did. Next thing I knew it was time to head to lunch. We meet the rest of the group at James locker. Victoria was already there with Laurent and Tanya. I was just turning around to start walking, when out of nowhere this girl comes up and spills her coke on my jacket. That got me so furious that I just started to yell at her.

"What the fuck is your problem "I yelled and continue without giving her a chance to reply "can't you see where your going do you need glasses or what?" I said I knew I was being a jerk because the girl started to cry "Just go" I said and trust me she did by running the away she just came from.

"Jass that was so rude" Victoria said to me with a disapproving look " We know you had a pretty bad day so far with what happen with Bella but don't take it out on the poor girl" "I bet she is hyperventilating in the bathroom right now" she told me

I did feel bad I was just taking my anger towards Swan on the poor girl "I know that and I'm sorry but this day hasn't been any better first my dad. I tell you guys about it later, then Swan and then I got lectured because I was fifteen minutes late for history can't this day get any better?" I asked them

I was now pissed just remembering what has happen to me today and then things just got better when Laurent told me about my jacket.

"Jasper you need to remove your jacket before your pants get dirty and looks like you pee yourself" he told me suppressing a laugh.

James had already opened his locker for me to place my jacket in it. I throw my jacket and started to walk away.

I just heard James telling Laurent to stop making jokes at my own expense if he didn't want a black eye by the end of the day before they were walking beside me. We reached the cafeteria at that moment and I open the cafeteria doors a little too rough. A few students look our way but when they saw my face they turn to look any where else but me. Good at least they have some brains. The girls went to retrieve our food while the guys and I went to sit down in our corner. At least they hadn't taken it away from us. A laugh escaped my lips and I noticed James and Laurent given me a are you crazy look.

"Are you ok man, do we get to know what's so funny?" Laurent asked

"Nothing I was just thinking how we still have our table, since I lost my parking spot today and with the luck I'm having. I guess I'm just happy is still ours" I said

They just nodded their hands in understanding before James spoke.

"So have you got any ideas of how to make Bella pay for what she did to you today" he ask

"Yeah I thought about it in class and I came up with an idea but just wait till the girls come back so I don't repeat myself" I said

The girls came three minutes later with food for us so I started to tell them my plan "So I was thinking to make Swan fall in love with me, so she pays for what she did to me. I know is kind of too much but no one threaten me and doesn't pay for it. So what do you think" I said before taking a bite on my pizza.

"You know what I think" Tanya said "I think is perfect someone has to let that bitch know that nobody messes up with Jasper Whitlock" "It was too much for her to rub in your face that her dad is a chief and that she can send you to jail if she wants to" she said before continuing "So go for it you have my support if you need any help. "

"You have my support also" said Victoria "Just because she is the chief's daughter doesn't give her the right to rub it in your face"

"I told you before Jasper you can count on me for everything" said James

"I am in too. Now we just need to find a way to make her notice you and start talking to you so we can start on our master plan" said Laurent

That's what I love about my friends I know I can count on them and they are always there when I need them the most.

"Oh that's easy" said Tanya "can't you see the t-shirt Jasper is wearing you can see his abs and without the jacket most of the girls were staring at him when we enter the cafeteria" she laugh and kiss Laurent on the cheek before he started to say anything "You know baby I only love you" she told him.

"You better" he said before kissing her quickly

"I guess you should be thankful to that girl then" said Victoria with a laugh.

Just then the bell rang and we headed to our next class. We had family studies together. I wasn't looking forward to that class. What do you even study there family?

"I guess we just need to figure out how to approach the Swan project later then" said Tanya before we enter the class.

My mood was better now because I knew my friends back me up fully on my revenge, but just as I enter the classroom .I saw Swan sitting with some guy with his hands on her shoulder. I didn't know she had a boyfriend that is going to complicate things a little bit. I though before sitting at the back with my friends.

As soon as we took our sits Mrs. Smith decided to start the class.

"Good after noon and welcome to a new semester of family studies" she said "I see you have made yourselves pretty comfortable by choosing your sits." "Please forgive me for being such a party pooper but this is my class and I decide where you should be sited." She said.

Please don't make me sit beside Jessica Stanley. I thought that girl has had a crush on me since we started high school.

"So let's get going. On the first sit we have Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley sitting together."

I guess the little luck I had to day is still on my side. I couldn't have stand being sitting with her every day for one hour with her trying to flirt with me every two minutes for the next few months.

"Isabella Swan" she said next. "Bella" she corrected her. So that means, she doesn't like to be called Bella. Bingo first point for Jasper "Well Bella I see you are sitting on the right spot but unfortunately you have the wrong partner" please let me be me, please please please. I keep repeating to myself. I need to sit beside her so I can start my plan.

"Jasper Whitlock you and Isabella Swan would be partners for the rest of this semester" she said. I guess luck is still on my side. I took a peek to my friends and they had these huge smiles on their faces. I guess we were thinking the same thing I though.

"Mrs. Smith" Swan said waving her hand to get her attention after she was done placing everybody on their sits.

""Yes, Bella do you have a question?" she asked Swan

"I was wondering if it is possible to change partners "she asked her. She is not serious is she?

"Bella this is my classroom so I get to place you where ever I want. If you don't like it you can always change your class" she told her. I chuckle and she notice turning her attention to me "Jasper this is not funny just because your dad is the principal doesn't give you a freebie understand?" she told me.

"Yes, I understand" I told her. Seriously that is getting on my nerves "since your dad is the principal" shit when will they stop that.

"That goes for the rest of you, as well. I can't control what you do outside of this room, but in my class I do what I want." She said to everybody now. "Do you guys understand?"

"Yeah" was heard from across the room.

"Now since I have made myself clear" she said "looked at the person that is sitting beside you"

So I did. Swan was looking everywhere but me.

"You don't have to like your partner," Mrs. Smith said, "but you're stuck together for the semester. Take a few minutes to get to know each other"

Yes, this can get any better. I never thought this was going to be so easy I though.

"Then each of you will introduce your partner to the class." she continued "you can talk about your family, your job if you have one, or what you did this summer. Just something that your classmates don't know" she finish "you have a few minutes, so get going"

Bella pass me a piece of paper before saying "you right something on this paper that you want me to say and ill do the same and we are just going to read it to the class ok" she said before ripping a paper and started to write in it about herself I guess.

So she expects me to do what she says this girl has some guts. So I took a piece of paper fold it in half and left it black. Let her come up with sometime by herself I though.

_**Authors note: I know some of you have this story on their favourites and I am really happy for it. But I would like to know how I'm doing so feedback is really appreciated. I hope you like the story and continue reading it.**_

_**Ps: I get to see New Moon tomorrow I can't wait **___


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended. I'm just using her characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe my luck. I'm stuck with Jasper for the next few months and now I'm forced to talk to him so I can get to know him better. Yeah right. So I decided to pass him a piece of paper so he could write about himself. There is no way I'm talking to him after what happen this morning. "You write something on this paper that you want me to say and ill do the same and we are just going to read it to the class ok" I said before I started to write about myself, without giving him a chance to reply.

I decided to write about my two best friends Alice and Rosalie. How much I loved to spend time with them. How I hate shopping and the rain and things like that. After probably ten minutes Mrs. Smith told us to finish up what we were talking about because we were going to start hearing about our class mates. I handed my paper to Jasper and he handed me a folded piece of paper. I saw him smirk before he took mine. Yeah he is definitely weird I though.

"Ok, so know that you are done getting to know your partner. We are going to start sharing what you learn with the class" Mrs. Smith said

"Let's start with Jasper and Isabella" she said

"Bella" I corrected her. Seriously it's been twice can she remember something so easy.

"Ladies first" I heard Jasper say. Asshole I didn't hear him say this morning that I could take his car spot.

I unfolded the piece of paper he passed to me and it was blank. BLANK. How I'm I suppose to talked about him when I know nothing about him. He wants to play dirty ill give him dirty I though.

"My partners name is Jasper. Which all of you already know. What you don't know is that he likes to be called Jassie" I said I could see from the corner of my eye Jasper didn't like that too much. "He likes to harass people because they had taken his parking spot. He doesn't care about anyone else besides himself. He thinks he owns this school because his daddy is the principal and he thinks he can do anything he wants without getting into trouble." I said smiling at him. Play with fire and you will get burned. I though.

**Jasper's POV**

Ok so here I am waiting for Swan to start talking about me. I can't wait to see what she comes up with. Seriously that girl doesn't know anything about me that she can share with this class.

After she was done babbling about herself on paper she passes it to me to read to the class. I didn't even look at it. I was going to read it to the class anyways is not like I'm interested about getting to know her.

"Ok, so know that you are done getting to know your partner. We are going to start sharing what you learn with the class" Mrs. Smith said

"Let's start with Jasper and Isabella" she said

"Bella" I heard Swan corrected her. So I guess she doesn't like to be called Isabella then.

I decided to mess some more with her when I told her to go first. I saw her unfolded the piece of paper I gave her and stare at it in disbelief. It looked like she was hoping for some words to appear magically. This should be interesting I though.

"My partners name is Jasper. Which all of you already know. What you don't know is that he likes to be called Jassie" she said. OK WHAT THAT... she did not just call me Jassie no one calls me Jassie. That sounds like lassie the dog and I'm so not a dog. She continued interrupting my thoughts "He likes to harass people because they had taken his parking spot. He doesn't care about anyone else besides himself. He thinks he owns this school because his daddy is the principal and he thinks he can do anything he wants without getting into trouble." She fucking smile at me. This girl doesn't know who she is dealing with she wants war I'll give her war.

"So this is Isabella my lab partner" I saw her flinch when I mention her full name. "She likes to spend her daddy's money on clothing with her friends. Her biggest desire is to date the football captain; she believes no one can touch her because her dad is the chief police in this town"

She just glared at me when I was done introducing her. We were staring a staring contest when Mrs. Smith cleared her throat

""Thank you two for those very creative and interesting introductions. Bella and Jasper, please stay after class I would love to have a few words with you two."

And with that she turned around and continued asking students to introduce their partners. I really didn't know what they were saying all I could think was please don't send me to the office, at least no today.

"Thanks for getting me into trouble was is so hard to write something about yourself in a piece of paper?" Swan ask me interrupting my thought once again.

"If you were paying attention to what she said earlier, she said to talk not write so I guess that little information didn't go into your thick skull so is your fault not mine." I told her.

"My skull is not..." she started to say but was interrupted by Mrs. Smith

"Ok, you two had you chance to introduced yourself to the class and you didn't, so I would really appreciate if you could be quit and let everyone else shared their turn just like you did" Mrs. Smith told us.

"Sorry "Swan told her.

The class when by with everyone talking about their partners and Swan and I where the only one left to talk to Mrs. Smith when the class ended.

""Do either of you have a problem with the way I assign partners?" she ask us

"Nope" I said while Swan said "yes"

"I don't know what the problem between the two of you is but you better work it out. You will receive and assignment tomorrow that requires you two to spend a lot of time together. So if you don't want to fail my class. You better start getting along with each other. Do I make myself clear" she told us

"Yes mam" I told her.

"You better get going before you're late to your next class "she told us. And with that we both left the class. We started to walk into the same hall. Swan was walking ahead of me when she suddenly turned

"Can you please stop following me" she sneer at me

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you but you are so not my type" I told her. "Is not my fault this is the only hallway that leads to Spanish gees. You should ask you daddy to make a few renovations to this school so you can get around without believing people is following you" I said to her

"Wait you have Spanish right now. Oh please can this day get any worse. I get to share another class with you. Please tell me you don't have gym next "she told me. I looked at my timetable to notice that in fact I do have gym with her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but in fact I do have gym" I told her. She just looked at me like there was something in my face before she turned around walking towards what I assumed was Spanish.

When she walks by me I could smell her shampoo. She smells like strawberries. I love strawberries. So that is definitely not good.

Spanish went by without any incident we got there before the bell rang. Unfortunately all the sits where already taken expect a table at the back which Swan was already sitting on. So I was forced to sit on. At the end of the class Mr. Lopez told us that was going to be our sit until the end of the semester. So I was forced to sit with Swan in another class with her.

I went to the change room to change for gym Laurent and James were waiting for me there. We change and headed outside. The teacher told us we were playing volleyball this week. We were playing boys against boys and the girls were playing against each other. James and Laurent were in my team. So we were for sure going to win. We were half way through the game and wining as expected when I fell a ball hit me in the head. It wasn't hard and I was just going to let it go but then I suddenly hear some laugh behind me and when I turn around laughing was no other than Swan. She was laughing so hard tears where coming down her eyes. That just pissed me off that I drop the ball I was holding and stomp towards her. When she finally saw me approaching her. Her eyes went wide with shock. I guess my look didn't look any good. I felt like I was boiling from the inside. When I approached her I started to scream at her face.

"WHAT THAT FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM" I scream at her. She was looking at me with wide eyes unable to say anything.

"STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES" I keep going. Everyone has stop playing and were looking or way

"CAN'T YOU TALK, SAY SOMETHING DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU" then she just snap out of it and started to yell back at me

"LOOK JASPER I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE AGAINS ME. IT WASN'T EVEN ME WHO HIT YOU, DAMN I WASN'T EVEN PLAYING. SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SCREAMING AT ME" she yell back at me

"THEN WHO THE FUCK HIT ME THEN AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME THEN?" I ask her just then the teacher decided to intervene

"Jasper and Bella stop that right this instant. Go to the office right now. I won't tolerate that kind of language and attitude in my class." he told us.

Oh great I was able to keep myself almost all day away from the office and just twenty minutes before the school ends I am send to see my dad. Great just great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended. I'm just using her characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I am so pissed right know you don't have an idea how. This day has been the worst day of my life for the most part. First the fight with Jasper this morning. Then he is assigned to be my partner for the rest of the class in family studies. He decides to play the smart guy which he is not and we were forced to stay after class to talk to Mrs. Smith. Which causes us to get late for Spanish and the only place left for him to sit is beside me. when the class was over the teacher tell us we are to stay in that sit for the rest of the semester now I'm stuck with him for two classes in a row. Great and now I have gym. I hate gym. This year was supposed to be a good year not the worst one of my high school.

I headed to change and was meet by my two best friends they were waiting for me to change so we could head out.

"So we heard you and Jasper got assigned to be partners on family studies and that you two decided to light up the class a bit with your introductions" Alice told me I knew she was trying really hard not to laugh but it wasn't working.

"Alice please this has not being my greatest day so far. I forgot to tell you about the fight we had this morning..." I was telling her when she cut me off

"What do you mean you had a fight with him this morning? Can you please tell us why we didn't hear about this any sooner?" She said

"Well you know with Jacob coming to Forks and I going out with him I kind of forgot about it. But I swear I was going to tell you guys later"

"You better have" said Rose "now let's go and face your favourite subject and you can tell us all about it ok"

We head outside and the next thing I saw made me wish I never move back to Forks. Well not really but still. There it was Jasper AGAIN. Another class with him can this day get any worse???

"Look there it's your new bff" Alice told me "Alice Brandon if you don't want me to get mad at you please be quiet" I told her. She just laughed before walking towards the other students to see what we were doing this week in gym.

Apparently we are playing volleyball which I SUCK at. Wait let me clarify that I suck at every sport there is in this world. We were playing girls against girl and boys against boys so at least I wasn't going to be forced to be playing with Jasper. With the luck I'm having today I would have probably got stuck with him on my team. They required three girls two sit the first game since there where to many girls for the game. So Rose, Alice and I decided to sit this one out.

"OK since we have time shoot and tell us what happen this morning and in class" Rose said

"Ok, this morning I was coming to school and I didn't want to be late to class. So I park beside the principal's car. I didn't tough it belong to anyone so I park there, when I was about to leave. Jasper came yelling at me to move it or I was going to regret it." I said "I got so pissed that I told him to do something and I was going to send my dad to him and then I left him standing there"

"OMG you actually told Jasper you were going to send your dad after him" Alice said "and then you just walk away. You Isabella Marie Swan are my hero" she said before she started to laugh with Rosalie

"can you shared with me was so funny" I asked them.

"Bella do you realize that Jasper is the most popular guy at this school right? Being the football captain and all. And then you come out of nowhere and just let him standing there. I can just imagine his face that most have been priceless" Rosalie said

Now that I think about it was pretty hilarious the look of his face when I told him that if he dared to do something to my car I was sending my dad to him. I couldn't help it I started to laugh with them and the next thing I see is Jessica throwing the ball on the wrong way and it hits Jasper on the back of the head. These cause me to laugh even harder and tears where staring to form in my eyes of laughing so much.

Next thing I knew Jasper is dropping the ball he was holding and start to walk towards me. I was just standing there when I suddenly realize that he taught that I was the one who had hit him because I was laughing. Then he stared to scream at my face for no reason. I look around me and saw Rosalie and Alice staring with open mouth just taking in what was happening.

"WHAT THAT FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM" he screamed at me. I just stood there thinking this guy has issues first because I took his damn spot and know he tough I hit him.

"STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES" he kept going. Everyone in class was looking at us by this point.

"CAN'T YOU TALK, SAY SOMETHING DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU" he said again. Then I just exploded this guy was so not treating me again and yelling at me for no reason at all. Rosalie and Alice always tell me I'm like a firecracker I just explode. I know I have a bad temper when I get mad but he was so not yelling at me.

"LOOK JASPER I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE AGAINS ME. IT WASN'T EVEN ME WHO HIT YOU, DAMN I WASN'T EVEN PLAYING. SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SCREAMING AT ME" I yelled back at him

"THEN WHO THE FUCK HIT ME THEN AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME THEN?" he ask me. I was about to tell him I was laughing at him when the teacher decided to intervene.

"Jasper and Bella stop that right this instant. Go to the office right now. I won't tolerate that kind of language and attitude in my class." he told us.

Oh great the office there is no way I was going to be able to keep this away from my dad. I was so getting a punishment when he found about this. Well at least I was going to try to get out of it.

"The office but I didn't start. It was Jasper who came yelling at me "I told him

"Isabella go this instant to the office with Jasper. I don't care who stared but you also participated on this little presentation you too decided to show the class. So you have just has much responsibility has Jasper does" he told me. Oh well I try.

"Fine but I'm changing first" I said

"Isabella, I said this instant not when you decided to finish playing beauty queen" he told me. I just look at him with wide eyes. Did he just call me beauty queen? Can you believe it? Then Jasper decided to laugh at this to make things worse

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT WHITLOOK" I yelled before he could reply I was being yelled by the teacher

"Isabella" he said

"It's Bella by the way" I told him

"Isabella if you don't want a detention for the rest of the week please be quiet and go to the office. This instant without changing in case I didn't make myself clear before" he said

"But my clothing and my stuff what about them" I said

"Don't worry Bella we will take your stuff" Alice told me before she was cut by the teacher

"Look I'm running out of patience please go to the office NOW" he told me. After I started to walk to the office followed by Jasper behind me.

"You know this is your entire fault I told him. If you could have acted like a man back there and don't yell at things you don't know about. We wouldn't probably even be here right now "I told him.

"Fuck you" was all he said

"Very matured Jasper that is exactly why we are here on the first place to begin with." I told him

We got to the office and I was about to turn around when a voice I knew too well stop me on my tracks

"Bells what are you doing here? Don't tell me you got in trouble" he said in a teasing tone. I started to laugh a nervous laugh.

"Well you see dad I kind of did" I told him "so tell me what are you doing here" I told him so I could change the subject.

"Don't change the subject young lady. Why are you here?" he said all traces of teasing completely gone

"I scream at Jasper in gym class" I told him. But before he could say anything else the principal's office open

"Chief Swan come on..." he stop talking when he saw Jasper standing by the receptionist.

"Jasper what are you doing here. Don't tell me you got in trouble because you already know that if you are you already have a punishment"

"You see dad. It wasn't my fault it was Swans fault not mine" he told him

"You know Whitlock I'm standing right here so don't act like I'm not here you coward."

"Bella" my dad said "Sorry dad, but it's true. He's been acting like a girl all this day" I told him

"No I'm not" Jasper said " At least I'm not the one who told you I was going to send you my dad just because he is the chief police" he said smirking

My dad you glared at me at that comment "Isabella is that true" he ask me

Oh oh he is mad he never calls me Isabella unless he is mad. Yep I'm in trouble. "Well you see dad it was Jaspers fault to begin with"

Just then Jaspers dad decided to intervene. "How but we take this to my office" he said

"Well dad I guess I see you at home" I told him. But then Jaspers dad came up with the worse idea ever. "Chief since you are already here how but you join us and discus what is going on with our children?" He said. My dad nodded before he started to head to his office.

"Don't think this is over Isabella we will still talk at home." He told me when he walked by me.

Yep I'm definitely in trouble.

**Jasper's POV**

OK. I know I'm in trouble. There is nothing I can do about it. I guess I just have to suck it up now. When my dad says something he goes through with it. You see he is not the kind of guy who says something and then goes back on his word nop he sticks with it. I guess that is why he is a principal and let me tell you he does a good job at it.

As soon has Chief Swan was with Swan in his office he told me "Don't think you are not in trouble because you are. The punishment is on effect as soon as you get home and just hope that whatever it said inside won't make your punishment worse" he said before he walk to his office.

"Ok have a sit" he told us " I would like to know what happen today that made you guys end up in my office with just a minute of the ending of school and on the first day to begin with" just has he said this the school bell ran signalizing the ending of the school day.

"Well you see everything began since this morning...." I told them my side of the story from the beginning of the day, to family studies, Spanish to gym till now. "And that's it" I finish.

"So what are you telling me is that everything stared for a parking spot" my dad said

"No dad is not just a parking stop is MY parking stop. It has been mine since I got a car and no one has dared to take it from me since this morning" I glared at Swan so she knew I was talking about her.

"Well it just a parking spot besides I didn't see your name on it" she said smirking and then she continued "and then we were forced to be partners and were suppose to talk to each other about us so I told him to write something about himself and he didn't so I just made stuff up about him" she said and I guess something came in her little brain of hers because she said "Can you do anything so I can get another partner instead of Whitlock?" she ask him

"No I'm sorry but you have to do what Mrs. Smith says I won't get involved on her class unless something serious happens" he told her "And would you please explain to me why didn't you do exactly what Mrs. Smith told you to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"She said to talk not write why you didn't do it?" he asked again

"See that is exactly what I told her" I said

"Jasper I'm not talking to you right now. Your next don't think I have forgotten about you"

"Well I didn't want to waste time and saliva on him" she said

"But you know that if you had wasted saliva and time on him has you said before you would probably even be here"

"Yeah probably, but your son is an ass no offence"

"Are you going to let her treat me like that dad" I said

"Jasper I told you to wait your turn do you want me to send you outside?" he asked me. I shook my head no. I want it to be here in case she came up with a lie and got me in more trouble.

"Isabella behave if you don't want your punishment to get worse" her dad told her

"But dad this is all his fault if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here." She said blaming everything on me.

"Isabella are just has responsible like Jasper is on this" he said "I'm taking your car for a week and no going outside with your friends got it"

"Daddy please don't do it" she begged

"I'm sorry Bella but what you did was wrong" he told her

"But you seriously don't expect me to walk to school for a week?" she asked him

"I already taught about it and don't worry about it. I will drop you off every day at school so you have to walk. But thinking about it" He paused "it will do you some good to do some exercise in the mornings" he said

"Are you calling me fat" she screamed I was trying really hard to not laugh but I couldn't help it. Just imagining Swan getting out of the back cruise and chief Swan opening the door for her was too hilarious. I started to crack up. I receive a glared from my dad and chief Swan and Swan stared to scream at me

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY WITHLOCK

"You are I answer" between laughs. This was so hilarious I couldn't stop laughing next thing I knew I was being slap right in the face. I was in utter shock. I was so not expecting that and let me tell you something it hurt.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" I yelled back at her

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING CLOWN" she yelled back.

"ISABELLA you better stop this now" Chief Swan told her. At the same time my dad told me "Japer, be quiet if you don't want your punishment to get worse"

"Yes, Sir"

"But daddy..." Swan began. He cut her off "Isabella forget what I said earlier it won't be a week make that two"

"DADDY "she started to cry actually cry.

"Don't daddy me"

"But you saw Jasper he was the one who started laughing at me "she keep going

"I didn't see Jasper slap you"

"But he was laughing at me and you didn't say anything "she stomp her foot actually stomp her foot. Oh my she is such a brat

"Stop whining" I told her and has soon as I said it I regret it saying it next thing I knew I was being slap AGAIN on the same cheek to make things worse. Man it hurts that girl can slap.

"ISABELLA stop slapping Jasper" her dad told her.

"Isabella stop slapping Jasper or I will be required to give you a detention" my dad told her at the same time. It was time for him to get involved. I knew it was not a good thing when my dad was this quiet. I knew the punishment he had told me this morning was tripled by now.

"ISABELLA lets go before you slap Jasper again and they give you a detention" he told her "and don't think for a minute that you won't go unpunished this is ridiculous" "I'm really sorry about this "he told my dad before they left the office. That just left me with my dad.

"Jasper what was that all about? I told you this morning that if I saw you today in my office I was taking your car. Well you know I will do it but instead of a week make that two." He told me "I'm very disappointed in you Jasper. I just asked for one day was that so much to ask for? And you got into a fight with a girl to make things worse. I Know I taught you better than that. I seriously don't know what you are going to do with her, but you better fix it. You will be given an assignment tomorrow that will make you spend time with her so if you don't want to fail that class. Which you better not or you won't be seeing that car anymore and not just for a week but forever. You better come up with a solution GOT IT?"

I nodded so he continued "I'll see you at home." And with that I was dismissed

Now instead of a week I wasn't going to have my baby for two weeks. I know what I did was wrong. But it wasn't just my fault. Swan was so paying for this of that I was going to make sure. Has I headed home I wondered what king of assignment we were required to do that would make me and Swan spend time together.

**A/N: thanks to RangerRainbow for giving me the idea of making Bella cry **


End file.
